doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Alpha Labs - Sector 3: Union Aerospace Science Division
Alpha Labs - Sector 3: Union Aerospace Science Division is the seventh level of Doom 3. It contains a very hidden plasma gun and an optional chaingun. All the locker codes are the same, due to the incompetence of the employees. Resume In this level, the Marine have to play a crane game to remove toxic wastes barrels, in order to get the Keycard (the second in the game). Once this is done, Sergeant Kelly will assignate the objective to reunite with Bravo Team even further in Alpha Labs, in Sector 4. Past the toxic wastes room is a depot, where you can call a lift to gain a Security Armor, but 3 Z-Secs will spawn with it ; toss a grenade to the lift emplacement as soon as you call it to kill them at once. The keycard give access to a room with Trites and a stair. Behind the door upstairs is the Boiler Room, which acts as an arena ; you'll have to defeat 3 waves of ennemies (2 Z-Secs and an Imp, then half dozen Trites pouring from everywhere, than a couple of Z-Secs from the exit). For Trites, the best spot is to jump on the crate near the ventilation grid in a corner of the room. For late Z-Secs, a Grenade tossed at the exit is fine as soon as you hear them. The next room has 2 optional trials : go to the left and you'll have a menacing-looking corridor, at the end of which you'll get another Chaingun, Ammo Belt and an Armor. Taking the armor will spawn several Imps, Zombies, Z-Secs and bonuses on the return trip. The other trial is a hidden bonus : on the right corner of the room, there is a console, in which a screen displays aeration settings. Click on it to open vents, then return to the Boiling Room, jump on the crate and crawl in the conduit, as the grid has disappeared. You'll come across 2 grids : the one in front won't move, but you can break the one to the right. Venture then on the pipes to gain Armor Shards and the Plasma Gun. Falling cause 10% damage. After this, you have a lift. Taking it is a point of no return. You'll be fighting in an tight arena again, against Imps and Maggots. Then you'll proceed to a room with two pillars, where you'll fight 3 Demons, and then some Imps and Maggots. Once all are dead, approaching the window cause a poltergeist phenomena, levitating a chair and smashing it through the window, causing damages if you stay near, and clearing the path to the exit. PDAs *Mark Lamia *George Poota Characters *Thomas Kelly *UAC announcer Statistics * For cells of the form x''/''y/''z'', x'' corresponds to Recruit difficulty, ''y to Marine, and z'' to Veteran/Nightmare. * Items that can only be acquired by using console commands are excluded. Cabinet Codes *'Storage Cabinet #047: Ammunition''' - 123 *'Storage Cabinet #048: Ammunition' - 123 *'Storage Cabinet #049: Ammunition' - 123 Trivia *To get the hidden Plasma Gun, the player needs to open "Ventilation Access Grate 3" through a touch-screen, located in a L-shaped console, on the right just after accessing a standard door (before the room with a lift). After opening the access grate, the player must come back through the door he just entered and immediately turn left; he should see some boxes and the ventilation access opened. First item in the ventilation duct is a medkit, then following the little conduit, the player must turn right, watching a room through a grate: shoot it (one shotgun shell should do the job) and the Plasma Gun is just ahead, on the pipes; then he can follow the pipes-road on the left to find other useful stuff, like armor shards. Category:Doom 3 levels Category:Levels by name